


A Knights Duty

by SluttyPamian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, aka what are summaries?, happy feelings?, nothing sad?, umm..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night patrol through the woods brings to light unexpected feelings between comrades in the Shepherds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knights Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction maybe a year ago but it got taken down because of content violations. Which is a good thing I suppose because I meant to clean up the account of smutty stuff anyway. But thankfully I still had the original document saved in Google docs so I could post it here. Sorry for any spelling or capitalization errors.

Dusk was falling over the campsite as Chrom and Frederick made their patrol rounds. The area the group was traversing was thick with Risen and bandits. Because of this, constant vigilance was needed. Frederick didn't seem to be bothered by all this, he was quite content actually. Chrom, however, did not share his friend's enthusiasm.

"A moment's respite would be wonderful." He sighed.

Frederick chuckled.

"I get respite by ensuring the safety of you and everyone else milord." 

"You don't have to be so formal Frederick." 

The older Shepherd chuckled again.

"If you say so Milord."

Rolling his eyes Chrom continued his patrol with Frederick. Soon all light was gone from the sky and Chrom and Frederick began their way back to the camp. The night air was chilly,damp, and smelled heavily of rain that had yet to fall. The scent was relaxing to Chrom, and every breath he took was calm and deep. 

"Stressing as things are," Chrom said after a while."It is nice to walk in the fresh air."

Frederick nodded in approval. "Indeed."

Even more relaxing to Chrom than the air however, was the commanding presence of Frederick. Chrom knew that the thoughts he had about Frederick were wrong, but that didn't stop the young Lord from thinking them. Most nights Chrom lay awake with Frederick on his mind, imagining the older man on top of him, pinning him seductively to the bed. He imagined Frederick's lips trailing from his neck down, hungrily nipping and sucking Chrom's skin as he did. In Chrom's fantasies, Frederick was always the dominant one. He would make Chrom squirm and beg for release. 

"Milord? Chrom?" 

Frederick was gazing at the younger Shepherd, a concerned look on his face. 

"You seem troubled. Is anything wrong?" 

Chrom shook his head.

"No Frederick, just daydreaming."

Frederick frowned at his younger companion.

"I've known you since you were a boy, if there is anything I can do, please do  
not hesitate to ask." 

Frederick placed his hands upon Chrom's shoulders and looked into his eyes. Chrom felt his lower regions stir from Frederick's harmless gesture. He was barely able to bite back a moan as his mind wandered. Lust filled Chrom, he wanted Frederick more than ever. Chrom brought his hands to Frederick's armour and began to quickly unclasp it. 

"Ch-Chrom? What are you doing?" 

Frederick captured both of Chrom's wrists in one hand and used the other to gently push him away.

"Have you gone mad?" Frederick asked, shocked by his Lord's actions. 

"Yes, Frederick." Chrom said, his voice heavy with lust. "I've been mad for quite a while now." 

Chrom craned his neck forward and caught Frederick's lips in a heated kiss. Frederick gasped and let go of Chrom. Chrom used the older man's shock to his advantage and slipped his tongue past their parted lips. Now it was Chrom's turn to be surprised when Frederick laced his fingers into his blue locks and pulled, forcing him to expose his throat. 

"So this is what's been on your mind..." Frederick murmured against Chrom's throat.

"Tell me, how many times have you imagined this?" 

Chrom mumbled out an incoherent reply as Frederick began to lay kisses and bites on the soft skin of his throat. 

"Oh gods..." Chrom moaned.

Frederick stopped the assault on Chrom's neck long enough to dismantle his cumbersome armour and remove Chrom's as well. When the two men stood in their casual clothes Frederick returned to Chrom's neck.

"How long have you known?" Chrom managed to ask.

Frederick smirked. 

"I've known you for how long now? Do you really think I couldn't tell what was going on in your mind?"

The sky rumbled threateningly. 

"Sounds like rain." Frederick stated. 

Chrom nodded, and without another word the two began to strip. Thankfully the pair were in a wooded area and wouldn't have to worry about some passerby seeing them. Frederick pushed Chrom against a tree and leaned slightly into him. He captured Chrom's lips in a rough kiss while trailing a hand down his chest, feeling the taut muscles and smooth skin. Frederick's lips trailed down, over Chrom's exposed throat and down his chest. Chrom heaved a sigh when he felt Frederick's teeth gently nip the skin. This was better than any fantasy Chrom had ever imagined. Never in his most vivid dreams had he felt the way he did now. The way Frederick touched his skin seemed to stoke to life a dormant blaze of lust and need within Chrom.

"Please Frederick," He begged. "I can't wait anymore."

Frederick smiled at his lord. 

"As you wish, Milord."

Frederick knelt to the ground and wrapped a hand around Chrom’s member. He began to teasingly stroke it, gazing up at Chrom as he did. The blue haired man was blushing red with his eyes half closed in pleasure. Frederick glided his thumb across the sensitive head, earning a slight gasp from Chrom. With a devious smirk, Frederick brought his lips down and took the tip of the member into his mouth.

"Ahh..." 

Chrom bit his lip to keep from shouting as Frederick took more of him into his mouth. The sky above them rumbled and began to rain, the scattered drops becoming more heavy with each one fallen. Frederick continued to lave attention on Chrom, quickly bringing him to his release. Chrom blushed at the sight of Frederick eagerly swallowing his essence and looking up with a devious smirk. 

"I trust milord is pleased?" 

The rain was pouring down, leaving the two men thoroughly soaked.

"Now if I may be so bold, I believe there's more I can do, Milord."

Frederick stood up and motioned for Chrom to turn around. Chrom willingly complied and was pushed against the tree. Frederick leaned against him and nibbled on his ear and neck. 

"Frederick, please... Ravage me. I-" 

Frederick bit down hard on Chrom's neck, silencing him with a strangled cry. 

"Milord, I hardly believe I have the strength to NOT ravage you." 

Chrom smiled at Frederick's words, even as he felt the older man’s thick member push into him without preparation.

"Gods... Ah... Don't be gentle..." He urged. 

"Happy to oblige milord." 

Frederick began to thrust into Chrom once he was sure Chrom wouldn't be injured. Chrom's gasps and moans were music to his ears as Frederick never slowed in his pace. Each thrust struck Chrom's prostate and the blue haired lords knees nearly buckled each time.

"So... Close..." Chrom gasped. 

Frederick reached around and tightly grasped Chrom's member. 

"Not yet milord, we'll come together."

Chrom whimpered and rocked his hips with Frederick in an attempt to bring him to climax faster. Chrom's plan must have helped, because Frederick released his grip on Chrom’s member and his thrusts became erratic in rhythm. Chrom shouted in pleasure as he reached his climax and felt Frederick spilling his seed inside him. The two leaned heavily against the tree, the rain rinsing the result of their intense lovemaking away. Carefully, Frederick pulled out of Chrom and assisted him in dressing before fighting with his own soaked clothes. 

"Frederick?" 

The knight looked at his lord. 

"Yes?"

Chrom took a hold of Frederick's hand.

"Will you... I mean can we..?" 

Frederick silenced Chrom with a hard kiss.

"Call on me whenever you need. I took great pleasure in pleasing you tonight, I would be disappointed if this were a one time occasion."


End file.
